Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks
by CircadianDance
Summary: Ok, so maybe we all were a little crazy, that didn't mean we were actually insane. We were just here because we all had a few... faults. AU. SoraxRiku, RoxasxAxel.
1. Injection One

**.x.X.x.Title.x.X.x. **

_Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks_

**.x.X.x.Author.x.X.x. **

_Daitai Otonashii Ookami_

**.x.X.x,Music.Playing.While.Typed.x.X.x. **

_Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks_; Panic! at the Disco

_Time to Dance_; Panic! At the Disco

**A/N: **I have finally decided to do the first chapter of a KH multichap fic. It shall mostly be angst, with occasional humor and romance and really whatever I fancy. The setting is a Mental Institution, where our lovely characters are residing. Ages range from sixteen for Sora and Roxas, and seventeen for Axel and Riku. No one else is really important anyways. So, here we go, have fun x3

--cj

* * *

_Prescribe pills, to offset the shakes,  
__To offset the pills you know you should  
__Take it a day at a time._

--Panic! at the Disco

* * *

"Riiiiiku!" A spiky haired brunette said, eyes dancing as he slipped his hands around another boy's eyes from behind. "Guess who it is. Guess, guess!" 

"I dunno." He said sarcastically as he slid his hands into his pockets. "Whoever could it be, Sora?"

Sora laughed, releasing him so he could take his seat at the cafeteria table, whereas he sat in his seat that was prepared across from Riku's.

"Soooo, are you gonna try one of those support classes that Kairi told us to go to today?" Sora said, nudging him. "They're '_supposed to _really _enlighten you about your issues'_."

Riku grinned, deciding to not say anything about his use of Kairi's exact words. Instead he just picked up the spoon that laying next to his tray.

"I think we should go." Sora said, poking Riku in the shoulder from across the table. "I'd like to see what everyone says. I think it'd be funny to see how freaked out the knew lady gets when she meets everyone."

"Hm."

Sora stuck his tongue out at him playfully, since he was being so damn uncooperative. Picking up his own spoon (forks had been banned, someone had tried to stab themselves to death with one a year or so back)he tried to pierce through the lumpy gray mass they dubbed mashed potatoes. It was war. Spoon vs. rock-like substance, and so far, the rock-like substance was in the lead. Sighing in defeat, Sora pushed the tray a few inches away.

"And they try and get me to eat more, serving us stuff like that." He made a disgusted face, before fake gagging.

"Stop whining. You need to eat more whether it tastes good or not. If I hear you passed out one more time, I'm going to start force feeding you everyday."

"Hm… Maybe if you force fed me pocky or something mouth to mouth, I wouldn't complain."

"Hmm.. Would really complain if _I_ force fed you anything sweet?" Riku grinned.

"Well…. When you say it like that." Sora said laughing. "I really can't argue. There's one that starts after breakfast. Wanna go?"

"Sure, I guess. Did you talk Axel and Roxas into going?"

"I think Naminé threatened them, I'm pretty sure they're going. Roxas was bitching about it though, after she left."

"Mmk." Sora watched as Riku finished eating whatever it was he was eating, before throwing away his tray for him, tossing his full one on top of it.

After leaving the cafeteria, the two headed down one of the many long white hallways. Riku followed after Sora, since he was the one who supposedly knew where they were headed. Stopping outside of room 326, he shuffled his feet nervously.

"Umm, after you?" Sora said sheepishly. Riku rolled his eyes and pushed open the door.

There were already quite a few people there. Many of which they both knew. Fold-out chairs sat around, scattered in what resembled a circle, yet no one was sitting in them, instead, they chose to seat themselves on the floor, in front of the chairs. Riku glanced around the room, before sitting in the least populated part of the room, Sora staying right beside him and sitting on his right. Leaning back on his elbows, Riku crossed his feet at the ankles and waited for something to happen. Sora, yawning, leaned over and laid his head in Riku's lap.

Across the room, Roxas rolled his eyes and nudged Axel. "Way to much fucking PDA." He gagged.

"Yeah, doesn't it just kill you?" He agreed.

Kairi and Naminé were already there as well, both sitting silently waiting for the five minutes that remained for the group leader to arrive. Everyone was quite except for the whispered arguments that Axel and Roxas passed back and forth.

Eventually, a women walked into the room. Her blonde hair was placed in a black hair tie, and she wore a white lab coat. Clipboard in hand, she pulled up a chair, even though everyone else was sitting on the floor.

"Hello everyone. I'm Doctor Hiyoko. This is a open group discussion room that I've set up, so that not only while I get a chance to learn a bit more about my new patients, I can also help you learn about each of your problems right off the bat. The first activity that we're going to do is go in a circle and introduce ourselves, say some of our likes, our dislikes, and one of the reasons you're here. Is there anyone who'd like to start?" She asked, voice coated sweetly.

Kairi raised her hand, smiling shyly. Dr. Hiyoko smiled back, and nodded. "Go ahead."

"Hi, I'm Kairi. I really like the beach, but I haven't gone since I was seven. I dislike spiders. The reason I'm here is because my mom said I should come."

Doctor Hiyoko nodded again, glancing at her clipboard, frowning slightly. She snapped her head back up though, and smiled at Kairi again. "Ah spiders, they're terrible things, aren't they? Okay, you're next, the one to her left."

"Yo, I'm Axel. I like fire and Roxas and burning things. I dislike… humanity in general. I also dislike things that are overly cute and hyper, like puppies. The reason I'm here is because I'm a pyromaniac. When I was eleven, I caught my brother's crib on fire. Unluckily, he wasn't even in it at the time."

"Fire is supposed to be very symbolic, is there any reason that you care about it so much?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No. Fuck, that was a trick. Yes I'm sure. Don't ask me anything, do Roxas already." Axel rolled his eyes, and tapped Roxas on the shoulder.

"Oh fine. Um.. Roxas? You're it, I suppose." She sighed.

"Yeah, as Axel here already pointed out, I'm Roxas. I like… black. And, Axel I guess. I dislike Riku's eyes, cause they're the same as Axel's. I'm here because my parents hate me and I'm a cutter."

"A cutter? Why do you feel the need to cut?" Doctor Hiyoko suddenly asked, concern lacing her words.

"Because I have to put up with stupid people like you. It's none of your damn business."

"I'm sure that I'll be able to help you, after I learn more."

"Don't flatter yourself."

Biting her lip, she motioned to the next person.

"Hi! I'm Sora. I like the sky, my brother Roxas, even though he doesn't like me much, I like Riku," As he mentioned Riku's name, he lifted his hand up and placed it lightly on Riku's cheek. "I dislike it when people fight, and when people can't get along. I collect keys. I'm here because for part of the same reason Roxas is, cause our parents don't like us much, and I don't eat a lot, so I'm rather skinny." He finished as he dropped his hand back to his side.

Staring at the public display of affection, the doctor held back any remarks she had and just made for Riku to go.

"I'm Riku. I like Sora. That's it. I basically dislike everything else. I can stand Kairi, and Naminé. And sometimes Axel. I'm here because I have problem with alcohol, and therefore am screwed up in the head. Now this is getting pretty boring. I'm going back to my room." Brushing Sora off his lap, Riku stood up, before walking out the door. Sora stood as well, before throwing a goodbye wave directed at Kairi and Naminé, and followed after him.

"Um… would anyone like to volunteer to go?" The doctor asked nervously.

Axel and Roxas then both stood up laughing, before walking out of the room as well, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

**.x.X.x.end.chapter.one.x.X.x.**

**A/N:**Hope it wasn't too blah or anything, it'll get better. I really just needed a way to introduce the characters and each of their issues. Anyone who can guess what Kairi's problem is, gets a cookie. Good reviewers get plushies of their choice x3

--cj


	2. Injection Two

**.x.X.x.Title.x.X.x. **

_Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks_

**.x.X.x.Author.x.X.x. **

_Daitai Otonashii Ookami_

**.x.X.x,Music.Playing.While.Typed.x.X.x. **

_Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks_; Panic! at the Disco

**A/N: **I'm sick, and was lying in bed listening to 'Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks,' and thought… wow, some ideas. And, there's a scene between Axel and Roxas I thought of, and couldn't get it out of my head. It can't happen just yet.. Sadly.. -tear- Therefore it'll be in the next chapter. I just have to work up until that point. I really wanna write that scene, so I have to get this chapter done before I can work on the next one… So… I rolled out of bed, and crawled the two feet from my bed to my computer chair (nifty, no?), and ended up here. Let's see how a flu induced chapter turns out (then again, I've had it since Thursday, and I wrote chapter one two days ago… -shrug-). And for a reference, the library in this fic will resemble the one from the original Hollow Bastion from the first KH.

--cj

* * *

_That's when you s-s-stutter something profound,  
__To the support on the line.  
__And with the way you've been talking,  
__Every word gets you a step closer to hell._

--Panic! at the Disco

* * *

"That was so stupid." Roxas muttered, shoving his hands into the simple black cotton pants that adorned his hips. "I can't believe we actually went in there to begin with."

"I know man, and my god, did you fucking hear what Riku and Sora sat there and said? Fuckin' stupid." Axel agreed, his words not sounding angry though, just a little upset, and maybe a little sad.

"Whatever, it's not like they matter anyways. Let's go out to the Garden." The blonde decided.

They were suddenly turning down another one of the many endless white hallways that a normal person (who hadn't been there for years) wouldn't have found any different from any of the others. Even a few of the regular patients still got lost at times.

The two walked quickly, yet quietly, their shoes making continuous clicking noises on the polished floors that annoyed them to no end, but they had mutually agreed long ago that it was better to not complain about the noise than it was to just stay silent and enjoy the silence. The lights were relatively dim, which they both were thankful for, it was bright enough with all the white, they didn't need it _more_ blinding.

Coming to the end of the hallway, a door was ahead, one that had an odd-shaped doorframe. The wood came to form a point where the two sides met at the top, resembling a tall house. The door was still rectangular, but there was a triangle of colored glass that was placed in the excess space, drawn with an intricate design of a keyhole.

Roxas pushed open the door, still in the lead, as Axel followed after him. They were met with the scents of water and green. It was a walled in area, located directly in the middle of the facility. The shape of the space itself was a diamond, there were animated paintings that covered every inch of wall space available, and there were no widows to see back into the hospital. Cameras were located in two of the corners, but were rarely watched by the security, since the patients knew it was better to behave in the Garden than it was to misbehave and get it taken away.

Roxas let him limbs carry him, they already knew exactly where he was going to sit down at, since it was the same place every time. Plopping down in the grass beside the thick gray stone fountain that was in one of the corners with a camera, he crawled over to the side that jutted out, so if you went behind it, you were obscured from the camera's view. Axel came right after him. The space between the stone of the fountain and the stone of the wall was only around two feet, and the fountain's walls themselves were only about two feet high.

They laid down, Axel on the left, Roxas on the right, and the grass underneath them. The water that sashayed through the different stone mazes and fell from unnatural waterfalls made soft trickling noises, meshing together with the smells of the different species of flowers, allowing the boys to close their eyes and at least pretend they were somewhere else.

"Hey Axel?" Roxas asked, eyes still closed.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Tell me when you're ready."

"O-okay." Roxas just tightened his eyes more. He just wanted to… disappear sometimes.

Axel sighed, before wrapping an arm around Roxas's shoulder and pulling him close. Placing a gloved hand on his cheek, Axel leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Don't be all angsty, Roxas. It really doesn't suit you."

Roxas just smiled, knowing that this was Axel's way of trying to cheer him up. Brushing Axel's hand away from him, he rolled over so he was looking down at the tear-drop tattoos that were so very Axel.

"Hm… Axel.. Is this you being nice?"

"Maybe. If it is, do I earn a kiss?" He asked, staring up at the blonde that was grinning above him.

"I guess so." Roxas shrugged, before descending upon Axel's mouth. Biting his bottom lip, Roxas got no response, so he trailed warm kisses from Axel's lips, to his neck, before going to his exposed collarbone. Roxas nipped at the joint that was between the bone and Axel's neck, causing a shudder to run through the other boy.

"Damn.. c-cheater." Axel said, eyes clenched together.

"Not my fault I know your weak spots." Roxas smirked as he sat up, rolling off Axel in the process. "If you had just opened your mouth when I kissed you the first time… The whole thing would've been avoided."

"I like a challenge." Axel grinned.

"Doesn't take much, does it?" The blonde said thoughtfully. "Let's go back already, I'm hungry."

"Good, if you didn't eat again today, I'd be worried you were turning into Sora or something. Although I'd rather of stayed here a bit longer.. Ah you're right, let's go." Axel said standing and offering Roxas a hand up.

Ignoring Axel's hand, Roxas stood, brushing the grass off of his clothes before walking back towards the door. Glancing at the walls as he walked out, He couldn't help but notice how well done they had been, and wondered just how long they had taken.

"Who do you think did these, Axel?"

"Hm, prob'ly someone with a lot of talent. I mean, look at that castle, it's got a lot of detail."

"The castle's nice, but look at the lady in the yellow dress and monster you can see through the windows. They're so small, but still… just.. wow."

"Yeah, I know. My favorite's still these." Axel stopped before they reached the doors, standing on the tips of his feet to trace two circularchakram withflames surrounding them.

"And mine's still Oblivion." Roxas said, pointing to the black key that was below the wheels Axel liked. It looked more like a sword than a key, and _Oblivion _was written in a swirling silver font along the handle.

They both glanced at the room once more, before going back through the door, where they were once more met with white, and the smell of pills and tears and things they didn't even want to think about. It was like they were changing worlds, and they wanted so badly to have just stayed back in the other one.

They day went by slowly, the two managing to mostly avoid the others, although Demyx did manage to track them down once in the library and convince them to listen to the new song he learned to play on his sitar (the song vaguely resembled something about 'you,' 'my sunshine,' and 'my skies are gray'). When he insisted on playing it a second time, Axel threatened to burn his hands off, and miraculously struck a match from nowhere, holding it close to Demyx's eyes, so that he muttered a 'fine,' and finally left.

Neither of them were hungry, so lunch and dinner went by unnoticed. The food always tasted the same anyways, horrible. Eventually, night fell, and the PA system called for everyone to retreat to their rooms for the night.

Their door was pushed open, the darkness was suddenly illuminated when Axel flipped on the light switch. Trays with a cup of pills and a cup of water sat on each tray next to the two separate beds. Making a face, Roxas went forward and put the water in his mouth, before placing all the pills in his mouth and swallowing.

"I still don't know how you do that." Axel muttered, as he put two pills in his mouth and took a drink of water. Repeating the process three more times.

"Practice makes perfect." Roxas shrugged, before letting himself fall onto the bed, not bothering with the blankets.

"Hm.. Is that your philosophy about everything?" Axel smirked, as he walked back over to shut the door and turn out the lights. The room suddenly went dark, and Roxas held back a whimper.

"Don't worry." Axel assured him, as a crackling sound was heard, and a match appeared in the darkness. Axel's face was outlined in a warm glow. "I've still got candles, don't freak." He withdrew a small circular t-light, before he lit it and placed it on the tray that the pills had come in. "I'll put it out when you fall asleep."

"Thanks." Roxas said, staring at the small flame.

"No problem."

* * *

**.x.X.x.end.chapter.two.x.X.x.**

**.x.X.x.t.b.c.x.X.x. **

**To you All:** Since you all left such good reviews, but didn't request any plushies... I decided to pick one for you! Here we go, this is the 'Riku with a Blindfold and a Sora holding his hand to guide him'pair plushies xD **-_hands one to each of the reviewers_-** Much love to you all! xD

**TomiSama04:** Ack, you said whatSora was there for... but that's cool, she does seem like the type that would have anorexia though... hm..

**Crazy-multimind-potato:** Yes! Another person who agrees with me! My sister's all like, wtf, RoxasxNamine all the way. I think she's totally nuts. Your happy dancing make me smile x3

**Marlee:** I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU. Much lurve x3 Yeah, Sora totally did act like Riku's bitch last chapter. He threw away his tray for him and everything... tsk tsk, we'll have to do something about that next chapter...

**Darkness-Heart:** I too, love AxelxRoxas. Arg, anyone who tries to tell me it's not cannon has some serious issues. I about died in the video game when Axel said his famous line 'I would miss you...' and made that sad face. I cried. It's a very angsty pairing... I love it x3

**Cassiel Darkmoon:** Begging? Yay! Of course I'll write more.

**Chigai:** Everyone I talked to loved that line of Axel's xD I'm glad. Thank you!

**Hispanic Tenshi:** In its' own way, yes xD Thank you for reviewing

**AngelFyre2195:** There's more now xD

**Azu-chan:** Fun? That one's new xD Your review made grin x3

**The Fallen Angel Lady Doomy:** I'm glad you liked the chapter! x3 ah, You're really close to Kairi's problem, but it's not quite the spider thing that's wrong. It did cause the spider problem though.

**Yaoi-Pocky:** Fanfiction dot net was being a meanie, or else I would've had this chapter out last thursday. It's finally out now though.

**Heir to the World:** Oh no! You stole the cookie! -gasps- Her problem isn't being a control freak, but I loved your review enough that I guess it's okay you stole the cookie.. xD

**AbnormallyWeirdPerson:** Gack, you half guessed her problem! Well... we've already had someone steal the cookie -looks at Heir to the World- But... We do have the brownie that we were just going to toss out because everyone loves cookies more. It's not a cookie, but, please accept it instead! -bow, bow-

**Icedragon316:** I felt a bit bad for the lady doctor as well. And it's good that you found it amusing, because that means I'm not the only one x3

**A/N:** Since no one guessed what was absolutely wrong with dear Kairi (Icedragon316 was soo close, she got half of it), I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with her 'mother'.

There will be some RikuxSoraness in the next chapter, since they were forgotten in this one.. >>... oops... xD Ah, well there was AxelxRoxas lurve...

In other news, on my livejournal (link on my ff dot net profile) I've madea new LJ community. It's one for fans SoraxRiku and AxelxRoxas. I've yet to post anything in it... or.. do anything.. yet. But I made icons and banners supports SorRik and AxeRox. Much love to those pairings.I'll be posting drabbles and oneshots there that most likely won't end up on ff dot net for weeks, so if you wanna be one of the first of everyone to read them, go friend the community. I'll also be posting chapters up of this fic there days before it'll be released here, just cause.. I'm lazy xD. The community name is sorrik(insert underscore here)axerox. I'll have a direct link to it in my profile eventually. Check it out and I'll love you forever x3

Speaking of my LJ, there's a Drabble Meme going around, where anyone can request a drabble for someone to write, all they need to do is give a pairing and a prompt. If anyone would like to give me somework, go to my livejournal and post what pairing and what you'd like it written about, and I'd be happy to do it x3 url to my LJ is pochibubblytea dot livejournal dot com.

**--cj**


End file.
